


Au fil de l'eau

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okko a toujours su ce qu'il voulait et s'est donné les moyens de l'obtenir. Mais le Vieux Maître a préféré le chasser plutôt que de répondre à ses désirs. Désir de force et de puissance. Mais désir aussi, d'une femme. Et dans les deux cas, Okko a toujours été prêt à se battre pour les concrétiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au fil de l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> **Communauté LJ** : Hybridation  
>  **Réponse à la requête** : Okko/Shunrei - Noyade  
>  **Note** : cette interprétation s'intercale au niveau des épisodes 33 et 34, qui sont des fillers. Rappel: après s'être crevé les yeux pour vaincre Algol, le chevalier d'argent de Persée, Shiryu rentre aux Cinq Pics avec Shunrei. alors qu'il est affaibli par sa toute nouvelle cécité, son ancien rival, Okko, profite de ce moment pour venir l'affronter. Je livre ici une interprétation toute personnelle précédant le moment où Okko sauve Shunrei de la noyade. Et, oui, je mets deux "k" à Okko parce que je fais ce que je veux.

Des mois qu’il l’observait. Presque deux années s’il mettait bout à bout son bannissement, ses errances – qui, au fond, ne l’avaient jamais mené bien loin de la cascade et de ses occupants – sa colère puis son amertume. 

Au début, il avait tout rejeté, puisqu’on le rejetait. Son enfance dans l’ombre scintillante de l’eau gigantesque. Son éducation par le plus sage d’entre tous. Son amitié avec l’autre garçon. Et… 

Son rire coula jusqu’à lui, porté par le flot presque tranquille au creux de l’anse où il l’attendait. Accroupi derrière un épais buisson, il entrevoyait entre ses branches minces l’étendue miroitante qu’elle n’allait plus tarder maintenant à venir troubler de son corps nu. 

Et dire qu’ils s’étaient tous les trois ainsi baignés des dizaine de fois ! Ils avaient joué sur les rives sablonneuses avant d’apprendre à nager, seuls, aidés en cela par les directives du vieil homme qui parfois les accompagnait jusqu’à la rivière pour profiter de leurs rires, disait-il. Okko avait fini par comprendre qu’à la vérité, il les observait, Shiryu et lui, les jaugeait, et que chaque prétexte était bon pour lui afin d’affiner sa compréhension de deux apprentis qu’il avait pris sous son aile. Longtemps il s’était interrogé sur ce qu’il avait pu faire ou pas, dire ou pas, à ces occasions, qui aurait pu orienter l’avis du vieux Maître à son sujet. Sûrement rien de probant car si devenir fort pour lui-même motivait chacune de ses journées passées à s’entraîner jusqu’à, parfois, l’inconscience, de telles considérations s’évanouissaient dès lors qu’il redevenait un garçon comme les autres, auprès des deux autres enfants. 

Ils avaient grandi. Et bientôt, Shunrei avait cessé de les accompagner à la rivière. Il n’avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi ; tout ce que son absence lui inspirait était un manque, qu’il aurait été bien en peine de décrire mais qui pesait sur ses pensées, comme une ombre qui n’était pas là avant et de laquelle il aurait donné beaucoup pour s’échapper. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé à la jeune adolescente pourquoi elle ne venait plus avec eux. Il s’était même fait insistant : un jour, il lui avait saisi le bras alors qu’une fois de plus, elle se détournait de lui, les joues teintées d’embarras et le regard fuyant. Alors la chaleur de sa peau avait transpercé la paume de sa main. Puis ses grands yeux gris s’étaient plantés dans les siens qu’il n’avait baissés que pour mieux découvrir ce qu’il n’avait pas su regarder : les courbes encore jeunes mais déjà arrondies sous la soie, l’harmonie plus tout à fait naïve d’un corps souple et devenu indéniablement féminin. 

Il l’avait lâchée. Elle ne s’était pas enfuie. Il était resté là à la contempler comme elle demeurait immobile, consciente à l’évidence de son regard sur elle et dont s’étiolaient les derniers lambeaux de l’enfance. 

Rien n’avait plus été pareil, lorsque Okko avait réalisé qu’il n’était pas le seul à être confronté à une telle révélation. Le sage et tranquille Shiryu ne réussissait pas tout à fait à masquer ses émotions lorsque la jeune fille était dans les parages, et la rivalité entre eux s’était accrue, insidieuse, ne trouvant un exutoire que dans les combats qui les opposaient l’un à l’autre, jusque dans leur issue, jamais définitive. Comme son camarade, il avait cherché à se rapprocher de Shunrei. Comme lui aussi, il s’était évertué à attirer son attention, à lui montrer qu’il était le plus fort, et le plus digne d’elle. Et presque comme lui, il avait failli réussir. 

Le souvenir avait beau être ancien, il n’avait rien perdu de son pouvoir. Et alors qu’il se matérialisait de nouveau au fil de son attente patiente, Okko sentit son cœur bondir et son sang s’accélérer. Une seule fois, il lui avait dérobé un baiser. Et il se plaisait à croire qu’elle s’était volontairement, ce soir-là, laissée dépouiller. Ses lèvres s’étaient ouvertes sous les siennes, timides. Il avait bu son souffle comme le sien s’était insinué en elle. Et il avait goûté sa saveur et perçu sa chaleur et écouté le bonheur qui soudain s’offrait à lui. Aurait-il pu le prendre, et le faire sien, définitivement ? Peut-être. Si on ne l’avait pas chassé. 

Les premiers clapotis se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches alors que la nageuse se rapprochait. L’eau était fraîche, plus encore qu’à l’accoutumée ; les épisodes orageux des deux jours précédents avaient grossi la rivière. Okko n’était d’ailleurs pas venu : inutile, Shunrei ne se serait pas montrée. Sur la berge d’en face, la silhouette du Dragon, assis dans l’ombre des frondaisons et anormalement positionné par rapport à ce qu’il était censé observer lui aussi, ne l’inquiéta pas. Shiryu pouvait entendre ; pas voir. Avec un sens en moins, qu’il n’avait pas eu encore le temps de compenser s’il fallait en croire son retour très récent aux Cinq Pics, le métis n’avait pas la moindre chance de le rattraper, si tant était qu’il fût capable de détecter sa présence. 

_La voilà._

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les muscles tendus, Okko se releva, un peu, juste assez pour mieux la voir. Allons, quelques mètres de plus et elle serait à sa portée. Enfin. Il n’aurait pas d’autre occasion comme celle-ci. Il lui suffisait de… 

Un cri, faible. Mais un cri tout de même. Violemment extirpé de ses pensées, le Chinois sortit de son abri avec précipitation et ajusta son regard à la surface de l’eau dont l’intégrité soudain semblait n’avoir jamais été altérée, si ce n’était le léger, presque infime, frissonnement concentrique qu’il lui semblait apercevoir un peu plus loin et dont le rayon, peu à peu, s’élargissait. 

« Shunrei ! » Entendit-il appeler depuis l’autre rive. « Shunrei ! » 

Shiryu errait près de la berge, ses membres maladroits s’entremêlant comme il tentait de s’orienter par rapport à ce qu’il percevait d’un environnement qui lui était devenu étranger. Okko le vit tomber à genoux, frapper le sol d’un poing impuissant, avant de croiser son regard aveugle. Une fraction de seconde il se figea : l’autre avait-il senti sa présence malgré tout ? Cette question le taraudait encore quand il plongea au milieu du tourbillon. 

Elle ne fut pas longue à se loger dans ses bras, son corps inerte incroyablement léger ainsi porté par l’eau et le courant incroyablement fort dans les profondeurs. La resserrant contre lui, il remonta en quête d’air jusqu’à la surface, qu’il creva plusieurs dizaines de mètres en aval. Vite, il devait regagner la terre ferme, s’il voulait rattraper la vie qui désertait le corps de la jeune femme de seconde en seconde. Elle était glacée contre lui, ne respirait plus, et alors qu’il l’allongeait dans l’herbe, il ne put ignorer le bleu de la mort qui s’imposait à ses lèvres ainsi qu’à ses paupières. 

De ses projets savamment élaborés depuis des semaines, soudain, il ne restait plus rien. Envolé, son souhait de l’enlever, disparu, son rêve de vivre à ses côtés : il ne pouvait y avoir de futur en l’absence de présent. 

Les gestes lui vinrent, naturellement. Il couvrit des siennes les lèvres qu’il avait tant convoitées dans le secret de ses nuits ; il lança son souffle en elle ainsi qu’il l’avait imaginé. Des réactions qu’il avait rêvées cent fois par contre, il oublia jusqu’au fait de les avoir jamais envisagées : qu’elle vive, c’était tout ce qu’il demandait ! 

Pendant un temps qui lui parut infini, il la crut morte. Le seul souffle qui s’entendait, était le sien ; elle, demeurait obstinément immobile, muette et atrocement froide. Appuyé des deux mains au-dessus de son corps inerte, il se redressa, la poitrine en feu. Il ne la ramènerait pas. Et elle ne serait jamais à lui. 

Bien malgré lui et alors qu’il aurait dû, peut-être – sans doute ! – essayer de la sauver, encore une fois, il se laissa happer par son visage. En dépit du linceul glacé qui les enveloppait, ses traits demeuraient empreints de cette délicatesse pâle qu’il aurait pu retracer du bout des doigts à des milliers de kilomètres de là. A tout instant, il avait l’impression qu’un rien suffirait à les animer comme il aimait à les rêver. Là un sourire sur les lèvres roses, ici une fossette au creux de la joue ; et puis, ses yeux. Si elle les ouvrait, maintenant, il s’y noierait en priant pour que nul ne vint le sauver. La question du choix entre le pouvoir et l’amour ne se poserait alors plus puisque l’avoir, elle, serait la plus grande de toutes les puissances. 

Sa main frémissait lorsqu’il l’approcha de son front de porcelaine et qu’il l’égara dans l’ébène de sa chevelure luisante d’eau et de soleil. Un jour, dans un livre du vieux Maître, il avait vu des peintures de ce continent lointain qu’on appelait Europe. Une vierge, lui avait expliqué son mentor, une madone, pure et sainte. Intouchable. 

Il retira ses doigts comme il baissait les yeux, les détournait de son corps. Il ne l’aurait pas. Nul ne l’aurait en définitive. 

« Shunrei ! » 

Le Dragon s’était rapproché et se redressant, Okko commença à reculer en direction d’un massif de hauts bambous dont l’entrelacs serré lui assurerait une retraite sans risque. Il abandonnerait son ancien camarade à sa culpabilité ; lui, au moins avait essayé. Un sursaut de la jeune femme l’immobilisa tout net. Vivante. Elle était vivante ! 

Ne restait plus que cinq secondes, peut-être quatre, avant que Shiryu ne parvînt jusqu’ici. Qu’il perçût la présence de Shunrei, et la sienne par la même occasion. D’aussi près, il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

Trois à présent, pour se décider entre fuir ou combattre. 

Deux : un avenir de rêves sans espoir ou un présent de possibles. 

 

« Je suis de retour, mon _ami_. » 

 


End file.
